Vegeta: Past and Future Redone
by Cueil
Summary: This takes place after Dragonball GT. There are some diffrences in it though, such as Vegeta's hair is like it use to be in DBZ and he still has the attitude though he is a lot more mellow. Warnings: Cussing, Violence, Molestation(I don't write it out p
1. To a diffrent past! Vegeta bordom

Dragonball Fanfic

Vegeta: Past and Future Redone

By Daniel of Lorien

Vegeta was sitting on a small cliff out in the middle of nowhere; he was trying to push his energy level up to the next stage of Super Saiyan-jin.After watching Kakorat's kid do it and then destroy Cell he was now quite sure that he too could obtain the same power.He just had to push through the door, but it was so hard without the anger and pain.

"I need to drag out all the memories!"

Flashes of his childhood, if you could call it that, burned through his head.The destruction of his planet, and ultimately his life, but the anger wouldn't come.The responsibilities he now had seemed to sap his anger away.Not even Bulma could piss him off enough to totally lose it.

"What I need is some fighting.Real life or death fighting."

Vegeta sighed and stood up looking and the setting sun before taking off back to Capsule Corp. HQ.

Goku looked down on Vegeta and turned to King Kai, "Isn't there anything we can do for him?I mean what about sending him to a dimension that doesn't have Z-Fighters?"

"No wayyyy-ait" King Kai stopped mid-sentence."Wait a minute," he paused thinking it over, "That might just do the trick for that devil.I'll do that, but only if he agrees!"

"There is no way he wont!"Goku said with his stupid looking smile.

Vegeta was getting out of the shower when he heard the voice,"Hey Vegeta, guess what?"

"Eh?Kakarotto is that you?"

"Yeah!It's me.King Kai just agreed to send you to a parallel world were no Z-Fighters are and you can fight to save Earth by yourself against all the people that have attacked us!"

Vegeta smiled, which is like most people jumping for joy."Yeah sure, I'm game.When can I leave?"

"Right now!And the thing is that you'll come right back at this exact same time without having aged a bit!"

"Um, can I get dressed first?"

"Um… Sure Vegeta just tell us when your ready."

Vegeta moved over to his closet, moving slowly to let everything sink in fully.I'm going to a world were only I exist as the ultimate fighter?Then that means that I can get my revenge from Freeza and Cell!He hurly put on his fighting Gi and looked up.

"I'm ready!"

A brilliant light engulfed Vegeta until he seemed about to burn from it and then he was gone.

He had felt something similar to this one time, when he was wished back to life after dieing at the hands of Freeza.But this, he knew, was different.Slowly the world faded back into vision and he got a chance to look around.

He let his senses roam trying to pick up the Ki signature of anyone he knew.He felt Krillin's and Yamcha's.Stretching out more he felt one that was oddly familure.He filed that in the back of his mind as he floated up into the air to get a look around the country.Suddenly he looked at were his house should have been and gasped as he beheld the destroyed Capsule Corp.

"What?What is wrong with this world?Were is Bulma and Kakarotto?"

Vegeta shot out his mind feeling for anything.Slowly powerful people started to pull into his minds radar and then large groups of them.He sucked in his breath and the Ki signatures.

"Saiyan-jin?How?Could we have fought off Freeza in this time line?"

He sped off to the city of Saiyan-jins that he had felt.

He landed just outside the city and pushed down his Ki so that the Saiyan-jin who lived her could not see him on their scouters as anything other than human.He walked slowly toward the city letting the familure sights of a completely Saiyan-jin city soak into his head.

"Hey you!"A voice yelled out at him.

Vegeta turned around to behold a huge Saiyan-jin who had his tail lazily wrapped around waist.

"Who are you?If you are a spy for Freeza I hope you know that none have yet lived to get out of this city!"A small smile formed on his face."Even the Ginyu Force died when they assaulted this city."

Vegeta smiled and asked, "Were are all the human?What did you do to Capsule Corporation?"

The Siayan-jin's eyebrow twitched slightly and he looked at Vegeta like a dog looks at something that is completely abnormal. 

"Have you been living in a hole somewhere for the past year?The planet Vegeta got blown to bits by Freeza and only Bardock's quick thinking and sudden power-up to Super Saiyan-jin was enough to convince us to leave the planet secretly before Freeza destroyed it."

Vegeta frown, "Yes that is all good, but you didn't answer my Question!"

The Saiyan-jin frowned at Vegeta and then smirked.Those who did not want to join us ran away or died fighting us."

Vegeta thought on this, but a large explosion, that rocked the south side of the city, interrupted his thoughts.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta said and floated up to get a better look at the explosion.

He looked down at the siaya-jin staring up at him in awe.'He must see my power level.I haven't even powered up.This is just my standard power level.'Vegeta smiled down at the man and then zipped off toward the explosion.

About a dozen Saiya-jins lay dead on the ground as two young twins walked slowly through the wreckage.

"18 do we really have kill them so fast?"

The young woman looked up at her twin brother and sighed."Come on, we are here to defeat these monkeys not to play around."

The dark haired boy frowned and continued to walk next to his sister.They came to a group of fighters.These were stronger than the last, maybe strong enough to be elites.Both of them smiled and blew the small group away.All that was left to see was a few charred bones and some of the flesh that was blown out of the blast.

"How can these creeps have beaten 19 and 20?"18 asked with a sigh."They are so weak it isn't even worth an effort.I wonder…" she let the sentence fall as she saw a small patch of roses that were growing out of someone's personal garden.

18 brushed the buds softly with her fingertips, she sighed as her mind wandered to the man who had freed them from their tombs.Somehow he knew that they were meant to help Dr. Gero rule the world, but he had hoped that they would be reasonable like 19 and 20 were.Krillin was his name, and he led the resistance against the Siaya-jin.Though she had seen no sign of hostility from the Siaya-jin race, Krillin had assured her that they had no choice but to make this their new home and as soon a Freeza was finished that they would turn against the humans.He had said that why holding the hand of that clueless woman, Marron.

"Earth to 18, this 17, the ship has landed and many aliens are about to attack."

18 turned around to look at the new batch of Siaya-jin who had just arrived.But those did not interest her as much as the small kid who was watching behind the building.One of the Saiya-jins stepped out and put out a hand.

"I am Bardock, King of the Saiya-jins.Why do you attack us?"

Vegeta froze on those words, 'Bardock?King?'Not possible unless… He really did obtain the level of a Super Siaya-jin.'Even so,' Vegeta thought, 'He won't be a match for 17 and 18.'Slowly Vegeta began to descend.

17 stepped forward and pointed a finger at Bardock."We were sent here to destroy you by Bulma and Krillin.As they are the ones who freed us from our icy tombs we owe them this."

"Though it isn't logical to fight you now," 18 interjected, "The humans see you as a potential threat after you have finished Freeza off."

17 smiled at Bardock and shot a small beam of light at Bardock.


	2. Two Vegetas???

Vegeta

Well people I must say that I will probably fix some of the small mistakes later on as I continue this story line.I wish to also tell you that Scopa-sama will be assisting me in writing this story.I have Ch. 3 done so if you don't see it up for some reason don't yell at me J

Bardock saw the beam streak out of the android's finger but his sight was quickly blocked by another siaya-jin, who took the blast for him.He looked at the short pointy haired figure and frowned.

"Vegeta?Is that you?I thought you had die!"He put and hand on Vegeta's shoulder, and gasped as he saw that the man who stood in front of him had no beard.

"Who… Who are you?"Bardock said as he flared into Super Siaya-jin form.

Vegeta grunted and turned his attention back to the androids.They looked exactly the same.Everything was the same, everything except the whole world.Vegeta sighed and took a step forward toward the androids.

18 looked at the newcomer and smiled."Who are you that you think that you can defeat us?"

17 nodded his head in agreement with his sister and stepped up to Vegeta."Are you really stupid or do you need me to prove the point to you?"

Vegeta smiled."No, I need you to show me how powerful you are."

17 jumped into the air and formed a large ball of energy in his hand."Ok.But I hope you know that you have just doomed the whole city as well as yourself!"He threw the ball down at Vegeta and smiled as it impacted the Siaya-jin.

The ball sunk about 3 feet into the ground before it stopped and 17 gasped as he saw Vegeta push the thing up with one hand.His hair was brilliant gold like the other siaya-jin.

"Is that all you've got?"Vegeta asked then started laughing."Perhaps it is time that you learn FEAR!"Vegeta threw the ball back at 17, who dodged it.

"Impossible," 17 shouted, "no one is stronger than me!"

17 shot down at Vegeta feet first, but instead he hit the ground.Bewildered he looked around only to find Vegeta hanging upside down behind him.He gasped just before Vegeta sent him flying with a powerful backhand.

Vegeta landed down on the ground and looked at 18 and smiled."Well, 18, do you want a turn?"

The female android stepped back and frowned."I'll be back with my brother and next time we will not underestimate you."She then turned and fled after her brother.

Vegeta turned around just a small boy of maybe ten landed down in front of him.He looked like a miniature Bardock.The boy was looking up at Vegeta with an open mouth.

"Hey!How did you do that?You power level is awesome!" 

Vegeta smiled as he could tell now that this was obviously Goku."I trained very hard, and spent countless hours in meditation."

The boy smiled and floated up to him.His tail unwrapped from around his body and lashed around wildly."Can you teach me?"

Bardock interrupted, "Kakarotto!"

"But dad I want be as strong as him!"

Bardock smiled and ruffled his son's hair."You will be, but for now go and play with Grandpa Gohan.He is probably bored without you!"

Kakarotto smiled and shot up in the air and away from the small band of siaya-jin warriors.Bardock watched his son with a small smile and then directed his attention to the stranger, Vegeta.

"Alright, first thing is first, I am Bardock, King of the Saiya-jins.Now who the hell are you and how the hell did you get so powerful?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and smiled."I am Vegeta.I am the Prince of ALL Saiya-jins!"

Bardock frowned at him."Prince Vegeta?But you died and even if you were alive you would only be around 17 or so.You have to be at least 38 or so.Now tell me the truth."

"Why should I tell you a damn thing?I am by far your superior, maybe I should just kill you and take the Crown away."

Bardock shook with anger, but slowly calmed himself down.He slowly extended his hand toward Vegeta and said, "Well even if you do wish to take the crown from me I still am going to welcome you as you are one of the very few remaining siaya-jin left."

Vegeta smiled and shook Bardock's hand."Don't worry, I don't plan on taking your crown, but I am hear because I require some training myself.I am trying to reach the next level of Super Saiya-jin."

Bardock raised an eyebrow at that comment but let it slide as he turned around and pointed to his men."Go and tell the people to prepare dinner, and make sure they make enough for our guest!"

The men saluted and shot off to the center of the city.Bardock turned to Vegeta and motioned him to follow.Bardock lifted off and followed his men at a leisurely pace.

Bulma and Yamcha were making out when 18 interrupted them."You didn't tell me that there was someone stronger than 17!We nearly died today and you said it would be a simple battle!"

Bulma, whose face was completely red, turned toward 18 with a shocked face."Someone stronger than 17?Not possible, we check ahead of time for any power levels that were even close to 17 and the only one was Bardock who only had 8 million.17 should have easily handled him with a power level of 19 million!"

18 gave and unfeminine snort, "Well your wrong because that guy that we met had a power level reading of at least 27 million and I am sure that he was a saiya-jin.So I am guessing with that high a power level that he can go super and I am sure that his power would at least double!"

Both Bulma and Yamcha's jaws were wide open and their eyes were bulging out."27 m…m…. million?"

"No way!That is to much, we have no chance against something that radical!"Yamcha yelled.

"Damn," Bulma said as she pulled away from Yamcha and started to pace the floor."How are we going to fight against this!"

Yamcha's head dropped down to his chest and he frowned, "Maybe, just maybe, we should except the Treaty."

Bulma slapped Yamcha."Are you nuts!We all know what will happen when they are done with Freeza!"

"Yeah, but Goku is with them and you know he is a saiya-jin and you still let him come and visit you."

"Goku is different!He is kind and caring! Bardock, even though he looks like Goku, is nothing like Goku!"Bulma sank to the floor and started to cry.

Yamcha looked up at 18,"Hey you didn't happen to catch the guy's name did you?'

"Yes, his name is Vegeta.And from what I have learned that is the name that all King's take.That is until Bardock became King."

Bulma looked up and smiled."Perhaps then we can pit them against each other?"

"No way Bulma," Yamcha said."If this new saiya-jin didn't kill Bardock right away then he must not want to take the throne."

"But what if he is just playing with them?"

"I doubt that," 18 interjected."He seamed to… calm and I don't know… Happy?"

The two lovers looked at 18 withraised eyebrows.

Several hours pass and all the leaders of the rebellion met in the Capsule Corp. conference room to discuss the new power that just arrived.

Krillin who was by far the strongest of the bunch because of his days spent in the Room of Spirit and Time.He should be around 11 right now, but instead he was around 18 and his power was nearly a match for Bardock's.

Tien and Chou-zu were there as were Yamcha and Bulma.17 and 18 entered the room and took their seats.And the meeting began in earnest.They argued and bickered over what they should do until Bulma's butler came in and announced that they had a guest.

"You people stay here…" Bulma began before someone opened the doors and stepped in.

The whole assembly gasped."Vegeta!" 17 and 18 said together.

The group popped up in unison and got into fighting positions.

"HELL NO!You will absolutely not fight in my house!!!" Bulma yelled and everyone cringed even Vegeta.

"I am not here to fight woman, so all of you can sit the hell down now!"

They all sat down, knowing that they had little choice and no chance against him.They all looked dumb founded.Bulma just stood there looking at him with this weird look on her face.

"Then why are you here?"Bulma asked.

"I am here to talk some sense into you idiots!Why don't you just except the treaty?"

"Because you will turn against us as soon as you've killed Freeza!"

Vegeta snorted, "Krillin here could kill Freeza.I could kill Freeza without even touching him and Bardock most certainly wouldn't have any problems!"

Vegeta walked to the front of the room."You need to form the treaty so that he has someone to help defend Earth while he is gone!"

They all looked at him slack jawed and did nothing.Vegeta sighed and sat down, "I'll just sleep here until you guys come up with a decision." 

With that Vegeta fell asleep and the arguments began anew.

Goku was jumping around Gohan happily playing with his new toy, a yo-yo.Gohan smiled at the young saiya-jin and not for the first time thought that should probably leave the kid so he could train with his father more often.The thought quickly left his mind as young Goku landed on his lap and instantly fell asleep.He ruffled the boy's hair and let his mind slowly drift away.

A small space pod sped through space at speeds far greater than the speed of light.Inside was a battered and bloodied Vegeta.He could still feel the pain from the beating that Freeza had given him when he finally refused to be used for Freeza's sexual pleasures.The once proud saiya-jin prince had been stripped of everything including his innocence because of Freeza.The only reason he got away was because the Kami on the planet had used his last remaining life to transport Vegeta to his home in the ski.

Vegeta moaned as he shifted positions, trying in vain to get comfortable with most of his ribs broken and a shattered leg.Slowly the cryogenic freezer turned on and he was in suspended animation heading toward earth.He would hit earth soon since this space pod was moving at a speed far greater than most ships could attain.

Within a few days his space pod was approaching earth.It slowed down as it passed Saturn and slowly approached earth.The young saiya-jin was thawed out as the ship approached the planet.All the pain of the injuries came thundering back into his brain and he almost let out a scream.

"Approaching planet Earth, please make sure you are buckled up and that all items are put away."

Vegeta looked down at the machine and frowned."Earth?"

"Yes, I was programmed to go to Earth.We shall be entering the atmosphere in 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, entering into atmosphere."

The pod began to shake violently as it sailed down and toward the new home of Capsule Corp.. It impacted about 200 yards away causing everyone to jump up and realize that Vegeta was gone and that it was already near midnight.

"What the hell was that?" Bulma yelled, as she was the first out the door and running toward the impact area.

Bulma came to a halt as she looked down on the small space pod.Slowly the door opened and reveled a saiya-jin covered in blood and unconscious.

Krillin froze behind Bulma and frowned at the newcomer."Hey that guy looks just like Vegeta!"

Bulma skidded down into the crater and down to the young saiya-jin.She felt for a pulse and found it, though it was weak.She moved her hands around his body finding that his ribs and left arm were broken and his right leg shattered. 

The saiya-jin groaned and looked up at Bulma, a smile crossed his lips."Am I in heaven?" he asked reaching up to the angle.

"No," the angle replied.

"Oh," his face got sad, "I guess I am in hell after all.But surely you're an angle!Please help me!"He reached out but the pain in his leg and chest overwhelmed his and he passed out.

Bulma looked down on the saiya-jin who was now in a recovery tank his body rapidly healing from the beating it had taken.He had called her an angle.She couldn't help but like him for that, but something else peaked her interest.He was incredible, his body far more muscular than Yamcha's and his spiky hair just made her go nuts with desire to run her fingers through it.

The computer beeps brought her out of her daydream and back into reality.Another ten minutes and she could drain the tank.Then she would meet this saiya-jin that called her an 'angle.'She stood there patiently until the computer beeps told her that the man was ready to be brought out of the tank.

Bulma pressed the button to drain the tank and slowly the water pored out and into the drainage that she had build around the tank.Slowly the saiya-jin's eye's blinked open.He groaned and started to fall forward, but Bulma quickly caught him and dragged the dazed saiya-jin onto a medical bed were she ran some test on him and felt for any remaining injuries.

Vegeta looked up at the woman and tried to focus, but found that he couldn't do it.He knew that he had just gotten out of a Regeneration Tank because he felt the cold liquids still on his body.

He remember her, remembered that he thought that she was an angle.He couldn't argue that she sure looked like one, but he knew she was real and he felt a strange longing for her.All he had ever had was Freeza, but he didn't ever want Freeza.He didn't like having to do those things with Freeza, but he had no choice.He had made the choice of life over honor and pride.

"Please…" he said in a whisper.

Bulma jumped and leaned closer to him."Did you say something?"

"Please… I need… You."

Bulma jumped back.She was completely taken aback by what the young saiya-jin had just said.She couldn't say that she wanted him to, he was extremely attractive, but she didn't think that it would be the first thing out of his mouth.

"Men," she snorted and began shining a light in his eyes and poking foreign objects into his mouth.

"Well she said," with a smile, "you're as healthy as an ox, or rather a saiya-jin." 

Vegeta sat up, he could feel energy slowly returning to him and he flexed his arm a couple of times and stretched the leg that had been shattered.'She was right, I am as good as new.'

Vegeta slid off the table and stood in front of the woman who was now staring at him her face turning red.

"Is there something wrong with you woman?" Vegeta asked feeling a slight chill, but not even giving it a thought.

"Um… err…. You need to get some clothing on!"

She turned around, but she couldn't hide the fact that the last thing she was looking at was his manhood.Vegeta smiled and looked around the room.

"Ok.I'll put on some clothing as soon as you give me some."

Bulma almost jumped out of her skin when he stepped in front of her.She couldn't help looking into his black eyes.'A woman could lose herself in those eyes,' she thought as she quickly pulled out some sweats that she had bought for Yamcha but forgotten to give to him.It would have to do for now.

Vegeta slid on the bottoms but threw the top over on the table, it was to hot in here for that kind of clothing.Bulma turned around and smiled.

"Well that is much better!"

"Whatever you say woman."

"I have a name and it isn't woman.My name is Bulma."

Vegeta snorted."Whatever, woman, I am Vegeta.I am the last living survivor of the Royal Blood Line."

Bulma's eyes widened.'How could this be she thought?" she thought, "she had just met Vegeta and he was so much older.Could that one be this ones father or even older brother?'


	3. Vegeta awakens... Yamcha shows his awsom...

Vegeta: Past and Future Redone

At first I was going to make this about Vegeta's quest to obtain a power level as high as Kakoratto's was when he absorbed the Dragonball's.Soon it turned into a sort of pain drama.I think that I may turn this into a kind of pain and revenge thing.I want to draw it out as long as possible but that depends on you the readers J remember I take advice of any sort.If you think I should add or take away something from the story or if you have input that would add something awesome to the story line then please send.I assure you that I read all email regarding my Fanfic.Also I would like to thank the creator Akira for his awesome creations (even is he does hate on Vegeta).

Remember that you to can be a part of this story if you wish.I am going to branch it off if you want to take the rains of any sub plots such as the Yamcha Witch story.You're a go as long as you point out that it is a sub-plot to this story and you get my approval (just to make sure it fits in with my somewhat wacky timeline).

Pain, torcher, hate, lust!

Let it end… Let me die!

Defiled, destroyed, dishonored!

Leave me alone… Just let me die!

Legendary? Me?No… no honor

Hate…hate…I hate you cold one!

My tail… doesn't…no… Pleasure

Please…don't do it…Pain… Hate

Vegeta looked at the young lady.She drew it all out of him, she was pulling at him that which he didn't wish to feel, Lust.The memories burn back into him, all his honor, his lose of innocence.He fell to his knees trembling like a small child and let out a scream as he tried to destroy his life.He stopped when he felt warm arms circle around him and pull him into soft mounds.His whole body felt her presence and desired it. 

Slowly Vegeta looked up into those round blue eyes and he felt safe.He reached up and cupped the side of her face.She slowly descended toward his face and their lips touched.He felt like heaven was shining on him as if some momentous occasion was about to occur between him and this woman who was holding him.Tears burst out of his eyes as a sudden feeling of completeness surrounded his heart.It was perfect, but it didn't last long.

A door opened and someone gasped in horror.A blast hit Vegeta in the back knocking him forward and into the bed that he had just gotten out of.A Ki so large that it nearly left Vegeta in a state of shock billowed from the dark haired man.

"What the hell do you think you were doing freak!Bulma is mine!"

Vegeta looked up at the human male and grunted as he slowly made his way back up onto his feet.Looking over he saw the young woman with a look of shock on her face as if she did something evil and completely unforgivable.Tears rolled down her face falling soundlessly to the floor.

"Ya…Yamcha, I am so sorry.I didn't know… I don't understand why I did it.I love you!Please don't kill him!"Sobbing she dropped to her knees and grabbed Yamcha's leg.

Yamcha looked down with utter disgust."I can't believe you did this to me Bulma.You know how hard I work to be faithful to you."

"Please, I won't let it happen again.Just don't kill him."

Something in Yamcha's head snapped.He knew this was coming, he knew because that witch told him.He knew that she would betray him again if he let her back in.So he kicked her across the room with a smirk.

"Do I look stupid to you Bulma?"Yamcha smiled as the mask of madness slowly descended over his eyes."I was told about you from a witch.I didn't believe her then but I do now.She told me if I let you live that all the Saiya-jins would live through out all these battles."

Vegeta was slowly pulling power into his body trying to match the level that Yamcha was currently at, but he knew that that was pointless so he would just try and save the girl so he could know what real love making was like.He never felt like this unless someone was stroking his tail.It was driving him crazy, almost to the point that he nearly slipped into a daydream right in the middle of powering up.

Yamcha smirked at Vegeta's miniscule power level and through a explosive ball toward Vegeta with the intent to kill him.Instead the energy bomb stopped in mid-air and dissipated.Yamcha looked around to see what had caused his powers to disappear like that.He looked at Bulma who had a weird rifle in her hand that looked like it was from two or three hundred years in the future.

Bulma looked down at her little weapon with pride and then pointed it at Yamcha."Let's see if you can handle your own power, Yamcha!"

The exact same energy ball blasted out of the weapon and at Yamcha.He threw out his hands to block the blast but it was too much for him and the bomb exploded taking the whole eastern wing that the lab occupied with it.

I think I need someone to help me with this story!If your interested in helping me write this please E-Mail me at [rand@gibralter.net][1] or [danieloflorien@charter.net][2] or [daniellawson@hotmail.com][3]

I need someone who is familiar with DBZ and a little about DBGT.I want to take this story in two directions and it is hard when I am at such a high Op Tempo..(meaning that most of my unit is going to fly to Cali for about two months…fortunately I am not going to that stupid shit…so I'll try and write some more.Any help you wish to give would be apreaciated!!!

   [1]: mailto:rand@gibralter.net
   [2]: mailto:danieloflorien@charter.net
   [3]: mailto:daniellawson@hotmail.com



	4. Feelings found? Vegeta and Bulma Uneart...

Vegeta: Past and Future Redone

Chapter 4

Daniel of Lorien

Word from the author:  This chapter has taken me a long time to write.  I don't know why this story is so hard to write for, but it takes a lot out of me just to get a few paragraphs put down that look even halfway decent.  I am trying not to make this a Bulma/Vegeta story.  What I am attempting to do it write story that no one has ever thought of writing and you will see allot of OOC from the younger Vegeta.  His mind has just gotten the shock of its life and he is currently very malleable for the story line.  I'm not going to take away his arrogance so much as add in the loving Siaya-jin that we all know out to the public in general.  Think of this as a Vegeta who isn't afraid to show his emotions, though I am sure that will be the only real thing I change besides his new training.

            The lab was completely destroyed.  Nothing was left of it and no way was anyone alive in that rubble.  Krillen pushed out his senses trying to detect even the faintest ki reading.  The slightest tingle, almost to slight to feel came from the rubble over toward the far end of the lab, slowly Krillen and the others started to move the pieces of concrete and mortar off of the hidden body.

            After several hours off careful work they had cleared away the debris and found Vegeta covering Bulma protectively though it nearly cost him his life.  No sign of Yamcha was found in the rubble though they had felt his power level rocket up to new heights.  The whole incident was very suspect, but they would have to wait for the two victims to recover before they found anything out.

            The slick liquid oozed around her body in a most comforting way.  Healing her physical pains and keeping her in a sort of half-awake-half-asleep state.  She heard the beeping coming from just outside of her chamber and unconsciously recognized it for the regeneration take being finished with its patient.  She tried to remember what had happened to her to put her in it, but for some reason all she drew was a blank.

            Her naked feet hit the cold metal as the liquid drained away from her bare body.  She stepped out and saw Krillin holding a towel out to her.  His face was emotionless, but she knew that underneath he was ogling her.  She frowned at her old friend, he had changed so much to help the world and he didn't ask anything in return.  Not even free room to live in though Bulma had a dozen of them.

            "I need to speak with you about what happened in the lab Bulma," Krillin said with a slight frown.

            "I don't want to talk about it Krillin, I'm kind of in distress here."

            Bulma tried to walk around Krillin, but he reached out and snatched her arm, causing her towel to fall to the ground.  "It doesn't matter what you feel, because Yamcha just blew up the lab that held 4 of our 6 rejuvenation tanks."

            Bulma turned slowly toward Krillin, not at all ashamed of her nude form in front of the now hairy monk.  "Vegeta kissed me."

            Krillin raised an eyebrow at this point, "What do you mean, Vegeta kissed you?"

            "I mean he kissed me and Yamcha came in yelling about some witch who told him that I would betray every one and fall in love with a siaya-jin!  Then he powered up so high I'm sure that he would have broken any scouter not made to measure a super siaya-jin and blew up my lab."  Bulma frowned at Krillin and felt bad for not telling him the whole truth, but she had secrets to keep to.

            "So you're saying that Yamcha is a traitor?  If he tried to kill you, then how did you live? And why was Vegeta on top of you?"

            "I don't remember," she lied.

            Krillin sighed and turned around to leave, "Make sure you have a guard around you.  We don't want Yamacha's stupid ass blowing up our biggest chance at survival."

            After Krillin left Bulma's thoughts turned to the young saiya-jin that had shown up in her back yard, literally, a few days ago.  He was obviously the younger version of the saiya-jin who had interrupted the war meeting.  Both were the exact same height and they had the same penetrating stare.  The other Vegeta wasn't from this time line from what she could figure.  She probably was the only one who could understand that since she was in the process of working on her own time machine, though she doubted she could finish it before she turned thirty.

            Vegeta had been out of the chamber for several hours before Bulma had exited the tank even though his wounds were more sever.  The Siaya-jin healing had come in handy and he was up and out of the tank training and testing his new powers from a near death experience.  He was amazed at the level of power he now possessed and was sure that he was the most powerful being besides Freeza right now.

            He had heard the rumors that Bardock was able to save a fair amount of the siaya-jin race from Freeza's wrath, but he didn't know how.  He did know that they were here on earth preparing for the final confrontation with the overlord.  

            He struck out fiercely against his imaginary foe cleanly taking off his head.  Vegeta smiled and was about to start his heavy workout when he smelled a familiar sent.  'That woman from the med lab?' he wonders.

            Looking at her, he could remember the burning sensation in his stomach and loins as her lips pressed softly against his own.  It was the first time he had ever been touched by a woman.  It felt right, not like being raped by Freeza or that pink blob of his Dodoria.  Thinking of that angered Vegeta, his power rocketing up as his shame and anger replaced the lust the woman's sent had brought about.

            "I'll get you for this Freeza!  I swear it!  You won't escape MY WRATH!"  Vegeta's power level went ski rocketing as he let out his anger.  His hair flickered gold and then black.  It flicker a couple more times before Vegeta fell down on his knees weakened by the near transformation.

            Bulma watched Vegeta spar with his imaginary opponent for about an hour before he finally noticed her.  She watched the lust in his eyes turn to shame and then hate.  He roared out his defiance to Freeza and let loose all his anger.  She gasped as she saw he hair flicker gold several times before dieing out.  He was almost a super siaya-jin, but the near transformation had taken out allot of his energy and he wasn't completely healed from the explosion.

            She ran over to the over exerted siaya-jin pulling him into her lap.  She pulled him into her lap, checked his pulse and his temperature with the back of her hand.  She heard him moan out something and looked into his opened eyes.  The strange feeling that she had had the other day came back in full force nearly knocking her onto her back.  His eyes were like black coals burning into her eyes taking away all sight but those burning embers for the rest of eternity


End file.
